Team Kirby Clash Deluxe
April 12, 2017 April 13, 2017 |genre = |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is an upgraded version of the Kirby: Planet Robobot sub-game Team Kirby Clash. It has improved single- and multi-player modes, as well as new stages and bosses. It is the first and only free-to-start game in the ''Kirby'' series. Story "This is a story of a faraway realm from long, long ago... A beautiful, peaceful land called the Dream Kingdom. Peace, though, can vanish in a flash... Can you defend the Dream Kingdom from a sudden onslaught of enemies? Set forth and do battle, Team Kirby!" Gameplay The gameplay of Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is very similar to that of Team Kirby Clash: up to four players fight bosses using modified Copy Abilities and earn experience based on their performance, which can result in level ups and stat increases. Just like before, Medals are rewarded based on the player's performance, ranging from bronze, silver, gold, and platinum. However, the player can now win Fragments (and, through certain Heroic Missions, Gem Apples, the game's currency) from battles as well. How often Kirby can go into battle is limited by how much Vigor he has; if his current amount of Vigor is too low, the player must either wait for it to restore itself over time, or spend two Gem Apples to restore it completely. Kirby's maximum amount of Vigor can be increased by leveling up. If the player runs out of time during a battle, they can spend Gem Apples to give themselves 30 more seconds, and fully restore and revive Kirby and his teammates. The more they do this during a battle, however, the more costly it will become. Players can buy equipment and support items from Magolor at the Shoppe by spending Fragments and Gem Apples there. They can also buy Gem Apples at the Shoppe using real money. Gem Apples can be earned without paying money through completing Heroic Missions and from Bandana Waddle Dee's tree, which can be harvested every 12 hours. This tree will grow larger if the player purchases Gem Apples from the Shoppe. The game also makes use of the 3DS' StreetPass feature. If the player passes by people who have played Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, and selects "StreetPass Adventurers" in the bottom screen while Kirby is in the village, the other players' Kirbys will be present in the village with whatever equipment they had at the time, and can join Kirby in battle a maximum of 3 times. Alternatively, the player can select "Wandering Adventurers" and connect to the Internet to achieve the same effect. The game also gives the player the option to scan amiibo; doing so will reward the player with Fragments. Additionally, there is a password system that allows players to earn extra rewards. Daily Bonuses Depending on the day of the week the game is played, different perks are enabled: *Sunday: When purchasing Gem Apples, the player receives more than usual. *Monday: None. *Tuesday: Enemies drop twice the amount of Fire Fragments they normally do. *Wednesday: Enemies drop twice the amount of Water Fragments they normally do. *Thursday: None. *Friday: Enemies drop twice the amount of Light Fragments they normally do. *Saturday: None. Characters Playable Characters *Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Blue Kirby *Green Kirby Allies *Bandana Waddle Dee *Magolor *Broom Hatter (background) *Sailor Waddle Dee (background) *Coo (background) *Rick (background) *Kine (background) *Taranza (background) Bosses The Grasslands *Colossal Waddle Dee (costs 5 Vigor to fight) *Mr. Frosty (costs 5 Vigor to fight) *King Doo (costs 5 Vigor to fight) *Kibble Blade (costs 9 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Kracko; costs 7 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Gigant Edge (costs 13 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Whispy Woods; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Ice Dragon (costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Blocky (costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Miasmoros (costs 16 Vigor to fight) The Dunes *Gigant Edge (costs 5 Vigor to fight) *Kracko (costs 6 Gem Apples to unlock; Ordeal boss; costs 6 Vigor to fight) *Bonkers (costs 10 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Kracko; costs 7 Vigor to fight) *Tough: King Doo (costs 14 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Whispy Woods; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Blocky (costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Mr. Frosty (costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Kibble Blade (costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Greater Doomer (costs 17 Vigor to fight) The Ruins *Colossal Kabu/Colossal Waddle Dee (battle called Colossal Double-Team; costs 7 Vigor to fight) *Blocky (costs 8 Gem Apples to unlock; costs 7 Vigor to fight) *Whispy Woods (costs 20 Gem Apples to unlock; Ordeal boss; costs 9 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Kibble Blade (costs 15 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Whispy Woods; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Greater Doomer (costs 16 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating Whispy Woods; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Mr. Frosty (costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: King Doo (costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Whispy Woods (costs 17 Vigor to fight) The Volcano *Tough: Colossal Kabu/Colossal Waddle Dee/Colossal Hot Head (battle called Colossal Triple-Team; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Miasmoros (costs 12 Gem Apples to unlock; costs 10 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Pyribbit (Ordeal boss; costs 11 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Bonkers (costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Ice Dragon (costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Telepathos (costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Pyribbit (costs 17 Vigor to fight) The Empyrean *Tough: Telepathos (costs 13 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Landia (costs 14 Vigor to fight) *Tough: Taranza (Ordeal boss; costs 15 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Gigant Edge (costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Bonkers (costs 16 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Kracko (costs 17 Vigor to fight) The Decisive Battle Field *Tougher: Landia EX (Ordeal boss; costs 20 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Parallel Susie (Ordeal boss; costs 23 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: Parallel Landia (Ordeal boss; costs 25 Vigor to fight) *Tougher: The Final Battle: Dark Taranza and King D-Mind (Ordeal boss; costs 27 Vigor to fight) *Toughest: The True Final Battle: King D-Mind (costs 150 Gem Apples to unlock; available after beating "The Final Battle"; costs 30 Vigor to fight) Copy Abilities *Sword Hero *Beam Mage *Dr. Healmore *Hammer Lord Items *Weapons *Armor *Potion (Stamina, Attack) *EXP Orb *Fragment (Fire, Water, Light) *Gem Apple Trivia *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' is the first game in the ''Kirby'' series to employ real-time waits and microtransactions. Artwork TKCD Kibble Blade artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork TKCD Promo Art.jpg|Promotional artwork with logo TKCD Sword Hero artwork.png|Sword Hero Kirby TKCD_ArtworkTwitter.jpg| Gallery TKCD_TitleScreen.jpg|Title screen. Screenshot1TKCD.jpg|Team Kirby fighting Taranza. Screenshot2TKCD.jpg|Team Kirby fighting Bonkers. Screenshot3TKCD.jpg|Team Kirby fighting Greater Doomer. Screenshot4TKCD.jpg|Leveling up. Category:2010s Games